


Happy Death Day

by bonamana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonamana/pseuds/bonamana
Summary: Ronald Weasley murió un veinticuatro de diciembre de 1993 por un misterioso asesino.Ronald Weasley se despierta de nuevo un veinticuatro de diciembre de 1993.Ron muere una y otra vez el mismo dia, sin saber quien es la persona que lo asesina una y otra, y otra vez.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Happy Death Day

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero aclarar que si está inspirado en la película. Algunos acontecimientos serán los mismos, otros no.

Era veinticuatro de diciembre, un día antes de Navidad. Ese año, los Weasley's se habían quedado en Hogwarts de nuevo. Hermione se había ido con sus padres muggles y Harry, obviamente se había quedado en la escuela.

Ron se despertó ante el sonido de unos cascabeles fuera de la habitación de donde sea que estuviera, al igual que unos gritos de fondo.

Suelta un quejido, mientras se levantaba ligeramente. Sintiendo un dolor de cabeza.

"Hasta que despiertas, Weasley." 

Esa voz hace que Ron abra abruptamente los ojos y mire a Malfoy quien lo miraba con burla.

"¿Q-que?" se ve a si mismo, viendo como usaba una pijama que claramente no era suya."Ay dios mio." suelta un grito asustado mientras ve a Malfoy escribiendo algo en un pergamino."¿Dormi aqui?"

"Si, pero solo fue por esa noche."

"Claro, porque mi mayor sueño desde que te vi es dormir en la mis habitacion." dice, con obvio sarcasmo."¿En donde estoy?"

Malfoy se acerca a el y con su puño da ligeros toques en su cabeza.

"¿Hay alguien en casa?"

Ron suelta manotazos al aire para que Malfoy le quitara las garras de encima.

"¿Como llegue aqui?" pregunta cuando Malfoy se aleja de el y le entregaba su ropa.

"Estabas vagando por las mazmorras, diciendo babosadas como siempre."

"Claro, y tu instinto materno te dijo que debías cuidarme."

"No lo hice por gusto, Weasley. No quería sentir culpa después. El profesor Lupin últimamente me hace reflexionar sobre eso."

"¿El profesor Lupin?. ¿Que haces tu con el profesor Lupin?"

"No es asunto tuyo." dice. Mientras se da vuelta cuando Ron comienza a bajarse los pantalones de la pijama. "¿Estabas ebrio?" pregunta rápidamente. "¿Como pudiste meter alcohol a Hogwarts?"

Ron se traga un "-no es asunto tuyo" pero Malfoy le había dejado quedarse ahí. "Los gemelos." se limita a decir y Draco suelta un ligero; "eso tiene mucho sentido."

"Oye, Malfoy. Que nadie se entere."

"Creeme, eso es lo que mas quiero, comadreja."

"¿Con que Weasley lo hiciste?. ¿Con el de lindo trasero o...?." la pregunta de Theo Nott queda al aire cuando ambos, Ron y Draco, voltean a ver a la puerta. Theo se queda inmóvil en la puerta y Ron se termina de poner la camisa cuando mira a Malfoy con las cejas levantadas para finalmente salir de la habitación.

Mientras pasaba por la sala común, recibió malas miradas por los Slytherin que estaban allí, no sabía por cual razón:

a) Por ser un Gryffindor.

b) Por ser mejor amigo del niño que vivió.

c) Todas las anteriores.

"Eres una mosca muerta." le dice Parkinson. Ron suponía que lo decía porque sabía que se había acostado con Malfoy. No se sentía cómodo por eso pues apenas tenía trece años.

"No es bueno revolcarse en celos, tu...." finge no recordar su nombre y termina por salir de allí.

"Hey, Ron." la voz de Percy a sus espaldas solo le alerta que lo vio salir de las mazmorras y que fue el peor dia para que Percy hiciera sus rondas de prefecto, pero no sabia que tambien hacia por la mañana."¿Dormiste en las mazmorras? ¿Por que?"

"Ehm, aunque no lo creas yo..."

"Cualquier excusa que tengas, dila luego. Te salvaste por hoy, pero a la próxima le dire a mamá que sales con un Slytherin."

No es que a Molly le importara con que tipo de persona salian sus hijos, pero se emocionaba y hacia las conversaciones en parte, incómodas.

"Y-yo no tengo novia." dice completamente rojo ante la insinuación, 

"Cómo sea, pronto iniciara el desayuno." dice Percy y comienza a caminar.

Ron se apresura a llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor,cuando entra a su dormitorio se encuentra con Harry recién despertando. "Hey, ¿Dónde estuviste?" "Me desperte temprano." miente. "Como digas. Solo recuerdame jamás aceptar una bebida de los gemelos." "Tu recuerdamelo a mi." se queja Ron. "La cabeza me va a explotar." dice, sintiendo una punzada. Después de un rato, cuando el dolor se les bajó un poco gracias a la poción que los gemelos "amablemente" les otorgaron, ambo se cambiaron y bajaron al Gran comedor para desayunar. No había mucha actividad por hacer, eran vacaciones y no podían permitirse salir puesto que Sirius Black había escapado de Azkaban y Ron no quería poner en riesgo a Harry, con eso de que había Dementores fuera de Hogwarts, quitaba muchos los ánimos. Ambos jugaban ajedrez mágico, cuando son interrumpidos. "Weasley, mueve tu trasero para acá y sígueme." dice y sin esperar respuesta comienza a caminar fuera del Gran Comedor. "¿De que me perdi?" pregunta Harry. "¿Por que Malfoy quiere que lo sigas?" "No lo se." dice Ron, y sabiendo lo que le convenía, corre en busca de Malfoy. El rubio estaba recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria en el rostro, si Ron no lo odiara diría que hasta se veía sexy. "¿Que?" "Deberias ser mas amable con la persona en la que dormiste en su habitación, pero como sea, solo vengo a entregarte esta suciedad de la que llamas mascota." Malfoy saca algo de su túnica, con una cara de asco y se la enseña a Weasley. "¡Scabbers!" grita emocionado, tomándolo rápidamente y abrazándolo contra su pecho. Scabbers había estado desaparecido y Ron había estado decaído, no tenía idea de como Malfoy lo encontró en su habitación, pero no se iba a quejar. "¡Gracias, Malfoy!" Ron entra corriendo al Gran Comedor con alegría para decirle a Harry que Scabbers por fin había aparecido. ( . . . ) "¡Weasley!" escucha y tanto el como Harry se detienen cuando Pansy Parkinson se pone delante de ellos. "¿Si?" pregunta con un poco de irritación en su voz. "Quiero disculparme con mi comportamiento de esta mañana...." "Pff, ¿Solo por hoy?, No es la gran cosa, Parkinson." "Como iba diciendo." Pansy finge una sonrisa. "Toma, te regalo este cupcake." Parkinson estira la mano dejando per un pequeño pastel de chocolate con betún de vainilla y unas chispas encima. "¿Gracias?" dice Ron. "Pero aun asi no me agradas." "¿Eso que importa?" dice y comienza caminar al lado contrario del de ellos. "Esta loca si cree que aceptaré su panquecito, no confío en las serpientes, y en especial en ella. Está demasiado neurótica." Ron sin pena tira el cupcake al suelo, este cae con el betún manchando el suelo. "Eso es grosero, Ron." le dice Harry. "Si, una tragedia." ( . . . ) Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Ron se escabulle a la Torre de Astronomía. "Oye, Ron. Sobre nosotros.." Ron estampa sus labios con los de Cedric Diggory, interrumpiendolo en el proceso. "No podemos seguir haciendo esto, sabes que me gusta.." "Lo sé, lo sé. Haces demasiado drama por unos simples besos." "Hablo enserio, Ron." Ron vuelve a besar a Cedric y a pesar de las quejas que había dado, continuo el beso, poniendo sus manos en la nuca de Ron para profundizar el beso. Después de un buen rato, Ron sale, dejando unos minutos después de que Cedric saliera primero. Caminaba dando pequeños saltos de vez en cuando, sinceramente no le importaba si algún prefecto o profesor lo encontraba después del toque de queda. Un momento... Ron se detiene al escuchar un ruido a sus espaldas. Se da la vuelta, pero el pasillo estaba desierto. De acuerdo, quizás era un estudiante que se estaba escapando y estaba después del toque de queda, como el... Se escuchan pisadas más fuertes, por lo que Ron comienza a caminar apresurando el paso, recordando que también estaba la opción de que sea Sirius Black y quiera matarlo por ser mejor amigo de Harry. Escuchan como conjuran un hechizo y de repente se tropieza. Aun en el suelo, voltea su rostro. Por Merlín, había una persona, justo a unos pasos detrás de él. Vestía una gran túnica y una máscara negra, jamás había visto una en persona pero sabía que los Mortifagos la usaban.... ¡Los Mortifagos! Ron trata de pararse pero no podía, por lo que comienza a arrastrarse lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía. Un segundo... es jalado por el cabello, obligándolo a ver hacia arriba. Dos segundos... con la otra mano, aquella persona había levantado un cuchillo. "AHHHHHHHHH" Tercer segundo...

**Author's Note:**

> Para los que vieron la película y saben quien es la asesina de Tree, déjenme decirles que el asesino será diferente y no lo obvio.


End file.
